The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Data processing systems generally include back-up power supplies. When an AC power is lost, the back-up power supply enables various electronic components in the data processing system to continue operation, for example, to finish memory operations without any loss of read-write transactions. The power supply is connected to the various electronic components, such as memory cards, processors, etc. through power circuits. The power circuits are typically provided on a motherboard disposed in a cage to control power delivered to the various electronic components. When a failure on the power circuits is detected, the cage needs to be opened in order to remove the motherboard from the cage for service. In a top-loading cage, a top cover needs to be removed before the motherboard can be removed.
A cage typically includes a bottom plate having a plurality of standoffs extending vertically from the bottom plate. When a motherboard is mounted on the bottom plate, a space is formed between the motherboard and the bottom plate due to the presence of the standoffs. The space is needed to accommodate portions of electronic components that may protrude through the motherboard or be mounted to the lower surface of the motherboard. The standoffs, however, occupy useful vertical space above the motherboard, thereby preventing circuit cards of a larger size from being installed to the motherboard in a vertical orientation. When circuit cards of a larger size are installed in a horizontal orientation with the card surfaces being parallel to the motherboard, the overall packaging capacity of the cage is undesirably limited.